


Oh, The Weather Outside Is Frightful

by Hiddenbehindthebook



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Boys Kissing, Childhood Sweethearts, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Ficlet Challenge, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Movie Night, Rain, Short & Sweet, Star Wars References, Supernatural - Freeform, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddenbehindthebook/pseuds/Hiddenbehindthebook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and sweet Destiel ficlet in which our two favorite sweethearts attempt a movie date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, The Weather Outside Is Frightful

Castiel's pocket vibrated, distracting him from Physics. Thank god.

A text from Dean, naturally.

_Get your ass over here. We're Star Wars marathoning. -DW_

Cas glanced over at the stack of papers on his desk. He'd been studying for a few hours already, but he did have that big Economics test tomorrow that he should probably prepare for. Again.

_Why are you not here already? Star. Wars. -DW_

A short break wouldn't hurt much, right? Besides, it had been weeks since they'd seen each other last. (If you didn't count the occasional conversation in the hallways, or a stolen kiss between classes.)

_I swear, Novak. If you're sitting there studying I will personally set your text book on fire. -DW_

_Fine, Dean. Give me a second. -CN_

Cas stood up, and pushed in his chair. He shut his book gently. He stuffed his phone into his back pocket and dashed out the back door, tripping over the shoe laces he'd skipped tying. His phone buzzed again as he ran down the street.

_Hurry up, it's staaaarting. -DW_

_Okaaaaay. -CN_

Pushy, pushy.

 

***

 

Dean slumped on the couch, jutting out his bottom lip. He tugged his snack bowl into his lap: licorice pieces. But not Red Vines, he hated those. Cas' sat on the table, brimming with Junior Mints.

"Dean, whining isn't going to get you anywhere," Cas groaned at the somber figure beside him.

"But Cas, we never even hang out anymore." He leaned farther into the couch, shutting his eyes. A cool hand clamped onto his shoulder.

"I know. It's hard for me, too, but believe me when I say I'm trying."

Dean turned to look at the dark head beside him. "Okay."

Cas grinned.

"Took you long enough to get here." Dean teased.

"I _ran_ here, Dean." Cas rolled his eyes, changing his attention to the television. Dean clicked play, and the intro song began.

"Dun dun, dundundun DUN dun, dundundun DUN dun..." Dean sang along.

"I wouldn't have missed this for a lifetime." Dean smiled at him, snuggling him closer into his side. Dean kept humming the song, and Cas laughed into his shirt. Cas felt him relax against him. Dean plucked a junior mint from Cas' bowl, and winked at his annoyed glare.

"Hey."

"I bought them. I have ownership." When Cas reached over him, jacking a piece of licorice, he cried out in protest.

Cas stuck the one he managed to steal between his teeth and chewed it slightly as he shielded his bowl.

Dean frowned. "Cheater," he complained, taking a shot at the mints.

"I'm not cheating," Cas defended, sliding to the other side of the couch in attempt of dodging him. He looked away from Dean, deciding on the best candy hiding spot. In between the armrest and the couch cushion, he'd chosen, when he turned back around and was met with a face full of feather pillow.

Dean snickered. Mints had spilled everywhere, and they danced along the floorboards.

"Dean! My mints!" Cas pounced on top of Dean. Dean fell back against the couch, Cas pinning him there. Dean made a grab for the pillow, but Cas already had it in his grasp. He sputtered when the pillow thwacked him in the face not once, not twice, but three times.

"Hey!"

"Ha!" Cas exclaimed, taking advantage of this moment of weakness. It wasn't often he'd win these mini wrestling matches. "Say mercy, no more taking my mints, and we can call it even." Cas held the pillow above his head, ready to swing should the need arise.

"Never!" cried Dean as he swung a leg over, flipping there position so they laid on the ground, now with Cas beneath him. Cas felt the small mints crush under his weight. He struggled until he realized he would never win this battle. He fell back against the ground, banging his head repeatedly on it.

Dean laughed at Cas' middle finger. "Awe, don't be like that." He slowly reached his hands down, grin growing wider, until they rested on Cas' abdomen.

"Dean, please, don't!"

Cas wriggled in a vain attempt to escape Dean's death lock, but he was slower than Dean, and soon, Dean was moving his fingers, tickling him.

Cas laughed, loudly for minutes, then stopped, panting. "Dean... I can't... Breathe!" He tried to push Dean's hands away, but they just returned to keep torturing. "Dean, please!"

Dean bent low, hovering over Cas. "And what will you give me in return?" He breathed into Cas' ear, smiling when goose bumps rose. He snickered at the jerking body under him. Cas was so ticklish, it was just too easy.

"Any...Thing! Ah! Dean!"

Cas jumped when the tickling hands smoothed down his sides, resting on his hips. And suddenly, he was very aware of the compromising position they were in. Dean was straddling him, and Cas' hands were twisted in the fabric of his shirt. Dean stared down at him, a possessive glint in his eyes.

"Anything, huh? I'll have to be creative.." He rolled off of Cas, re-positioning himself on the couch as he peered down at Cas. Cas remained on the floor, breathing heavily, still lightly chuckling. When he sat up, Dean picked a crushed mint off of his back, and popped it into his mouth. "Ha."

Cas frowned and brushed his back to free any other mints. He was still panting, and he knew he was flushed. As he stood up more mints crunched under his feet and he quickly sat back down, trying not to make a bigger mess. "I hate you." But he was laughing as he said it, and he threw his head back as the fit of giggles overcame him.

"You love me and you know it."

"Hmmm," He mumbled, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist as he settled in.

Dean nuzzled Cas' head. "Oh man, we missed my favorite part."

Cas' laugh came out in a huff. "We practically missed the entire movie."

"Exactly," he draped both arms over him, tucking Cas in as close as he could be. "Guess you'll just have to stay longer so we can start it over."

Cas' thoughts strayed to the mess of papers and books on his desk, waiting for him at home. "I have to study," Cas admitted, adjusting his head to rest it on Dean's shoulder.

"Blasphemy. You have to help me clean up your mess." He peeked through the window. "Besides, it's raining. No way am I letting you walk home in the cold."

Cas followed Dean's gaze. Indeed, it was raining, though he'd failed to notice. They watched to the sounds of Chewbacca as it progressed to a downpour.

"Fine, but not too late." He paused. " _My_ mess?" Cas glared at Dean, who snickered.

"Maybe it'll clear up?" Cas continued. That test was pretty important, but he really didn't want to leave.

"Not a chance." Dean rested his head on Cas'. "You'll just have to stay until next week."

"Hmmm. I love you."

Dean smiled. He'd never get tired of hearing him say that. "I love you, too."

Cas tilted his head to look up at Dean, but was met with a mouthful of happy boyfriend. He blushed at the affection, but melted into it. When they pulled away, they rested their foreheads together.

Dean inhaled, breathing in the combination of Cas, Star Wars, mints, and rain water. "Why are you blushing?" He chuckled. "God, I love you."

Cas' blush deepened even more, and he nuzzled his face into Dean's neck to hide it. Dean laughed again when Cas' breath tickled his neck. "You wanna stay for dinner?"

The pile of text books were looking less and less appetizing.

"If you don't mind, I'd love to."

"Good, 'cause Chef Master Dean has a pizza in the freezer especially reserved for tonight." He couldn't stop smiling at the boy still cuddled into his neck."I got hot cocoa, too. If you let me up I can make it." Cas grumbled in protest, but allowed Dean to stand.

"I'm going to clean this up," Cas said, going to get a dustpan and broom. He picked at the mints stuck to the floor while Dean crept around him to put in the pizza.

"Gimme that," Dean said when he returned, shoving a steaming mug of cocoa into Cas' hands while stealing the dustpan. He bent down to pick up more candies.

"You don't have to, Dean." But he was grateful as the chill in his fingers lessened. He took a sip, humming as the warmth reached his stomach.

"Yes, I do. Are you cold?" Dean dropped the candies into the wastebasket and put back the cleaning supplies. He came back to Castiel, who was still standing there shivering, and draped a blanket around him.

"I'm fine," Cas shrugged, put was pulled to the couch and into Dean's embrace. "Dean, the pizza."

"It can wait," he said into Cas' hair. But then he began to smell a hint of smoke, and he begrudgingly got up. In the kitchen, he slipped on an oven mit and yanked the pizza out of the oven. He picked up a dishcloth and fanned the air, willing the smoke detectors not to go off. He divided the pizza onto two plates. "It's a little burnt on the bottom. Sorry, babe."

Cas blushed at the endearment. "It's fine. Come sit so we can re-watch the movie."

"In a minute," Dean said, setting the plates on Cas' lap. "I'm gonna step outside."

"Where are you going?" Cas set the plates aside and rose to follow him.

"I just have to shut off the automatic sprinklers," he motioned to the couch. "You stay here. I don't want you getting sick."

Cas rolled his eyes, plopping back onto the couch. He wasn't that vulnerable. He took a bite of pizza, and it wasn't half-bad.

Dean opened the back door, racing to the control panel. It was raining buckets, and it would probably turn into a thunderstorm later. When he stepped back inside, he was drenched, and mostly frozen.

"It'sss a little cold outttt there," his teeth chattered as he spoke. Cas sped to the linen closet to get him a towel. He thrusted one at Dean, and bent over the puddle he'd brought in with him, mopping it up with another towel.

"Thanks," the corners of his mouth quirked up at the corners watching Cas. He dropped the towel on the floor and peeled his soaked shirt off. Then, he dropped that to the ground and re-claimed the towel, drying himself.

Cas stared at the toned body of his boyfriend. It was hard not to. He averted his eyes, blushing, again, and took Dean's discarded shirt to the washer.

"I should probably go put on another shirt."

"Uh, I- yeah, you should probably do that," Cas pronounced nervously, staring at the muscles on Dean's body.

Dean studied Cas' discomfort. He felt exposed, but not uncomfortable. He took a step forwards an Cas squeaked. Dean smiled.

He kept walking towards Cas until he had him pressed against the wall. Cas was an odd shade of red.

"Hi," Dean grinned.

"Hey," Cas could hardly get it out. His mouth was dry, and he seemed to be having trouble breathing.

Dean licked his lips, and Cas' eyes tracked the movement. Then, Dean pounced, crashing their mouths together, tongue exploring every nook and cranny he could reach. Hands were everywhere, Dean's under Cas' shirt, and Cas' tangled in Dean's hair. Cas moaned into Dean's mouth when Dean placed a knee in between Cas' legs. Cas tugged him flush against him, wanting him to be closer, wanting _Dean._ Dean progressed over Cas' body, moving to his neck, sucking at the soft flesh there, claiming it as his own. Cas ran his hands over Dean's bare back, his chest, his shoulders. Those damn shoulders, muscular and amazing.

Then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped. Dean released him from where he had held him against the wall, and leaned in one last time for a gentler kiss.

Then he ran up the stairs in hunt of clothing, leaving a wide eyed, lust blown, open-mouthed Cas standing in the living room, craving more.

He'd been stunned at the random physical contact, but he admitted it, he had enjoyed every second. He stayed standing frozen in the living room, even as Dean came back down stairs, now clothed in his favorite ACDC shirt.

"You okay there?" Dean questioned, holding in a smile as he ushered Cas back to the couch with a hand on his lower back.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good," He smiled at Dean. A smile which Dean returned, gladly.

"Jesus Christ, I did not ask to love you this much." Cas spoke quietly.

Dean snuggled up to Cas, hitting rewind on the remote.

"Thank goodness you do, though." Dean returned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I know it was short, but I thought I'd just put it out there. Let's consider it an early holiday gift?  
> Thanks, all.  
> Xxxxx


End file.
